fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Argentum Nobilis
The Argentum Nobilis Regiment is an elite special forces regiment with a black ops leaning first established by Sparrow in 1670. The group was founded by Colonel Stephen Waltz (father of Colonel Aleister Waltz) to combat the armed revolutionary takeover of the Heaven's Hill peninsula. The operation was successful and by 1671, the group became an official unit within the Albion Royal Army. Since then, Argentum Nobilis has been a tactical covert ops group that deals with foreign infiltration, recon, coping with local revolutions and regional complications in Albion's distant occupations and are known to work in politically sensitive combat zones through unconventional means. As of 1752, the unit's Minerva Battalion has regrouped on the homefront to combat the balverine threat and oversee the eradication of threats to the monarchy. Within the Argentum Nobilis regiment are four battalions, historically nicknamed the Dii Consentes: - Minerva Battalion - Juno Battalion - Apollo Battalion - Diana Battalion The Minerva Battalion Specializes in infiltration and conducting abduction and rescue missions, but does not seem to get much mention in Fabled Albion. The Minerva Battallion is headed by Lt. Chester Rowe. The Juno Batallion Handles espionage and intel gathering by covert means. They most frequently are the unit to go into enemy territory and transmit intel of events and opportunites to be exploited. During the events of Fabled Albion, it is the Juno Battalion that Colonel Aleister Waltz leads against the balverines. At this point in time, he notes that the majority of the Minerva Battalion is stationed in Gaullia , handling the Massalian Revolution. The Juno Batallion is headed by the young and headstrong Lt. Adam Young. The Apollo Battalion Noncombative and responsible for the research development of weaponry and are otherwise the tech unit. This group has branching ties to some of the greatest weaponmakers in Albion and it's outlying territories. While many members of the Apollo Battalion are of military background, there are many on the homefront who are gifted minds; the Apollo Battalion vaguely mirrors the real-world Free Mason organization. The Apollo Batallion is headed by a Lt. James Landis. Who had recently done espionage work with the Juno Batallion and stole a good deal of Ciellian technology from Renard. The Diana Battalion Consists of support operatives, medics and homefront-based soldiers. This is the smallest battallion, but the Supports that are sent into the field are hardly soldiers to be written off as "nurses with guns." The Diana Battalion's medics are capable fighters, often with years of experience as a part of the Minerva and Juno Battalions. The Diana Batallian is headed by the renowned doctor Alaina Rosaline, an expatriat from Gaullia. "Lt. Alaina Rosaline of the Diana Batallion looked upon him with her stern, but gentle face. Her gold hair was pulled back in a bun and that abrasive white light that shone in from a sunny, nameless day gave her heart-shaped face an ethereal glow. She was the best medic the Diana Batallion had to offer and by that right, perhaps one of the best in Albion." Alaina Rosaline is also known to be the doctor that Colonel Aleister Waltz goes to for support, but she may not know about the severity of his hallucinations. She is mentioned briefly in a dream state. The Balverine War of 1752 During the war with the balverines that takes place in 1752, Colonel Aleister Waltz leads the Juno Battalion primarily, but Lt. Adam Young is his second in command. Despite his official rank, the exceptionally capable Master Sergeant Reginald Smith is often seen close by, taking direct orders from Young and Waltz and is the leader of his own unit within the Juno Battalion. The Juno Battalion consists of 550 soldiers, making it the second largest battalion in the Queen's Royal Army. It is surpassed only by the more generalized 42nd Infantry that consists of 625. (On average, a battalion in Albion, 1752, tends to only have 350 soldiers, roughly. A regiment often consists of several battalions, meaning that the Argentum Nobilis Regiment is actually rather small with only four battalions. Overall, the Argentum Nobilis Regiment consists of around ~3200 soldiers as of April, 1752.) Category:Lore